


War is Coming

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	War is Coming

****

****

**Pietro:** _War is coming. Magneto is right about that - the humans will not allow us to thrive and be part of their world._

 **Charles:** _I know that things aren’t exactly perfect between humans and mutants; but we must strive to be the better people. We have to hope for a peaceful way of achieving our goals._

 **Pietro:** _Why did Magneto make me stay here..? I know he thinks I’m a disappointing mutant. I’m sure he thought this very own son should have been born a telepath or with laser-metal-telekinetic powers. Who the fuck cares about being fast?_

 **Charles:** _Pietro, your dad loves you. He wants you here at the school so that you can get an education. And he knows that you can learn to improve and control your powers here with me. Your father is dealing with a very dangerous situation in Russia right now. President Putin has made this new law that has put the lives of most mutants living in Russia at the risk of discrimination and persecution. Erik wants you to be safe. When you are old enough - you will be able to join the Brotherhood or the X-Men. But you’re just 17 years old now. The battle field can wait._

 **Pietro:** **(looks down at his feet)** _So you really care about me? The day he dropped me off here, he said, “Pietro, you will be staying with Charles Xavier. Be obedient to him. But don’t worry, he cares for you and will always look out for your best interests. Make me proud, son.” And that is it. He never told me you two were lovers. Dad never wants to talk about you or my mother. My dad doesn’t like to talk about anything. How can you stand being married to him?_

 **Charles: (looking shocked)** _You knew that Erik and I had married?_

 **Pietro: (laughs)** _Everyone knows there is something going on between Magneto and Professor X. You two are hardly subtle anymore. I think we finally figured out that the kidnapping had to do with sex._

 **Charles: (blushing)** _Oh my, it seems there is a lot you kids know about my relationship with Erik. And here we thought we were being quite stealth. Pietro, we are not ashamed of our relationship. If you or any of the students or mutants that take refuge here are gay, lesbian, transsexual, bisexual or even a Brony;  you will all be accepted and welcomed with open arms. Our ‘deceit’ is intended for others. We decided a few years ago that it is the best way to protect the school. The bond of the two most powerful mutants in the world will only make the bigots paranoid. Erik has methods in his activism that tend to attract the worst in humans. They will target the school; because those that bully always target those weakest around them. Not you, of course, but we have children here that are still learning to read. How can we risk their lives?_

 **Pietro:** _You always gave me a little extra attention. At first I thought you were a pervert._

 **Charles: (gasps)** _Pietro! Oh my god. Was my attention inappropriate?_

 **Pietro: (laughing, shaking his head)** _Calm down….no it wasn’t inappropriate. I just never had it before with Magneto. It was weird. Eventually, Mystique and Logan knocked some sense into me. How badly did you want to call me son these past 8 years?_

 **Charles: (wiping a tear)** _Very badly….I remember when you had that running contest and slammed into the bench. You ran right into my open arms. You kept crying and asking for your dad. I wanted to tell you then that  you had one right there and now. Remember, how Erik showed up that evening to see you? You didn’t think he would - but he did._

 **Pietro:** _I wanted to leave and join him. He gave me shit for not wanting to stay with you. I”m sorry Charles. I know I was an asshole kid. You didn’t deserve it. I do love you._

 **Charles:** And, _I love you Pietro. You are as much my son as you are Erik’s. I’ve known you since you came into my life as a hyperactive 9 year old boy. You covered your bedroom walls in the mansion with your dad’s Mutant and Proud posters. The more you spoke about him; the more my heart ached too. I missed him every day and night that you missed him. Understand that your dad might not be very talkative; but he is listening to you. And if you ever really need to discuss something; then you tell me - and you bet I will get his attention._

 **Pietro:** _There are rumors that the government is building robots that will kill mutants. I’m afraid that my dad will get hurt. He is trying to save everyone - everywhere - he can’t do it all himself. He needs ME. He needs YOU._

 **Charles: (reaching out to hold Pietro’s hand)** _I’ve heard the rumors too. And I know from Raven that the intel about the Sentinels looks pretty real and dangerous. When the time comes - I will be by your father’s side. I will never allow anything or anyone come and hurt the children at this school. And I will never fucking allow anyone to hurt my family - you and little David. But if war does come; then I will need to know that I can count on you to do your part too. But I will advocate for peace for as long as it is viable. And Erik understands that too. However, I need you to make a promise to me that until that day comes, you will do your best to enjoy that glorious thing called:_ ** _YOUTH._** _Promise me that son…?_

 **Pietro: (smiling)** _I promise Prof…dad._

 


End file.
